


뿜뿜

by enchantedvelvetlove



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, other characters mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedvelvetlove/pseuds/enchantedvelvetlove
Summary: It's date night and it's raining. A discussion of feelings between lovers.





	뿜뿜

**Author's Note:**

> Give it to you  
> My eyes  
> My spilling touch  
> My one and only lover  
> From my head, 뿜뿜  
> To my toes, 뿜뿜뿜뿜
> 
> \- 뿜뿜, Momoland
> 
> MOMOLAND just got their first win which was well deserved because their comeback has set the standard so high for music to come in 2018. My favorite track off the album is 'Fly'. Honestly, the entire album is so good,
> 
> On another note, The Boyz were also nominated for first place! Their album is nice as well, I'm such a fan of 'Got It'.
> 
> Like, two of my favorite groups promoting right now and they're both nominated at the same time promoting bops. Am I in heaven?

 "I guess we're staying in."

Kevin and Jacob had initially made plans to finally go for a proper date where they were hoping to eat lots of street food and just spend time with each other. But it seemed like their plans were quickly crushed when a heavy downpour enveloped the city, making them pout as they hesitantly retreated back inside their apartment. It was disheartening because it was the first time in a little while where they both had a mutual night off and they were hoping to go out to their favorite restaurant just like old times.

Instead of eating delicious food as they had initially thought, they settled for making a delicious fettuccine together in their small kitchen. Jacob had started humming thoughtfully to a popular song on the radio while Kevin had busied himself with making small snack foods while they waited. Everything was so comfortable that it wasn't a surprise when they both ended up leaning against the counter, standing next to each other but just hugging casually.

"Hey Jacob," Kevin poked his boyfriend's cheek, smiling softly as he watched Jacob's eyes flutter open sleepily.

"Yes, my love?" Jacob pulled Kevin closer by the waist, running a finger down his boyfriend's cheek gently.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Kevin yawned, stretching his arms before resting his head on Jacob's shoulder.

"Now what brought this on?" Jacob smiled.

"So I was reading today ("Oh here we go," "Just listen,") and it was okay. I mean, it wasn't the best thing I've read but the author loved to play with the different ideas of what love at first sight means and the different scenarios that people can go through to meet their destined one. I'm a little jealous? If that makes any sense. I just wanted to know if a thing like that exists, like how a couple meets and they instantly know that they're going to be together through thick and thin." Kevin sounded like he had put a lot of thought into it, his tone sounding contemplative and curious.

"I'm not so sure if I do believe in it if I'm perfectly honest," Jacob smiled regretfully but Kevin just shrugged.

"It's okay if you don't. I was just thinking about how you, the most cliche and hopeless romantic I know, don't believe in something that's right up your alley."

Jacob's thoughts flicked back to the time when he and Kevin first met back in high school. Although they were good friends, they also fought over every single little detail. Even back then, people had thought they were a couple, being dubbed the 'Tom and Jerry Couple' for the last three years of their high school years. He didn't want to admit that he had fallen for the sarcastic boy, but he wasn't sure if what felt for Kevin then was love.

But then after their high school years, it was just Jacob and Kevin. Their other friends had decided to go to extravagant schools and audition for entertainment companies, leaving Jacob and Kevin to themselves. They attended Seoul University together, dorming together before eventually moving out and sharing an apartment together with both of them working odd jobs to support themselves. Fast-forward eight years and they're still sharing an apartment but they've both got well-paying jobs and confessed their love to each other.

While Jacob was deep in thought, Kevin stepped around him to check on their food. When he finally got back to Jacob's side, he interlaced their fingers together, bring Jacob's hand up to his mouth so he could kiss it. Jacob broke out of his stupor with a dumb smile as he looked at his boyfriend with a fond look on his face. He switched their positions so that Kevin was now leaning against the counter while Jacob had both of his hands on either side of his boyfriend, effectively trapping Kevin.

"Do you know what? Even though 'love at first sight' might actually exist, I don't believe it because when I first saw you, I definitely didn't feel love. There were times when I wanted to yell at you when you kept making me the butt of your jokes and there were times when I wanted nothing but to hold your hand and keep you selfishly by my side," Jacob leaned forward to plant a kiss on Kevin's left cheek. "When I first saw you, was I attracted to you? Most definitely. But was I in love with you? I'm not sure."

"That hurts my feelings, love," Kevin pouts teasingly, running his hands up and down Jacob's arms. "When I first saw you, I definitely knew you were the one for me."

This time it was Jacob's turn to smirk teasingly.

"Oh really? Please explain,"

"Usually when I first meet people, I'm a pretty good judge of character. When I met Eric for the first time, I knew he was going to be one of my best friends. When I met Sangyeon for the first time, I knew that he was reliable and I could count on him. When I met Chanhee for the first time, he wasn't the type of person I would normally hang out with but I knew that I would get used to him and love him all the same. But with you, I was never sure. I would never know where my boundaries were, but you always seem to be close to me without even trying. Even if I was upset, you would just be there and you acted like it wasn't a big deal but I knew that underneath it all, you cared for me. You became my closest friend and I just knew that you were the one for me." Kevin leaned forward to kiss Jacob's right cheek.

"But don't you see? It didn't happen right away," Jacob couldn't help but crack a smile. "Everything you just said is how I felt about you, but it happened over some time."

"I told you how I felt, now you should do the same," Kevin poked Jacob's chest teasingly.

"Okay, okay. If you insist, love," Jacob pinches Kevin's cheek teasingly. "When I first saw you, I knew that you were going to be my closest support or my worst enemy. ("Hey!") But there was a little part of my heart that knew you were important to me. I never really got close to people easily, it took me two years before I was comfortable enough to call Sangyeon informally but I never really had that problem with you. You honestly made me feel so comfortable and that's when I knew I couldn't let you go. You stood by me when I was getting bullied in high school, you stood by me when my parents were going through a divorce and you stood by me even when I can't even stand by myself. If you want to know how I feel, I feel like I could spend the rest of my life with you over and over again and I know that I wouldn't change it for anything in the world."

Jacob moved his hand to wipe away from a stray tear that fell from Kevin's eyes. Kevin had such a sentimental look in his eyes that Jacob couldn't help but lean forward and capture Kevin's lips in a long, slow kiss.

"How do you feel?" Jacob asked when they broke apart. He leaned forward to lean their foreheads against each other.

"Like we're living in our own fairytale," Kevin's eyes shined.

"I couldn't agree more," Jacob smiled before reconnecting their lips again. "What's that burning smell?"

"Oh shit!"


End file.
